Bonnet
:Not what you were looking for? See Bonnie (disambiguation). FNaF: SL = is one of the two exclusive animatronics introduced in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location via the Custom Night. Being a reskin, she uses the same model as Bon-Bon, albeit with a pink motif. Appearance Beside looking identical to Bon-Bon, Bonnet is pink rather than blue with lighter accents from her muzzle, paws, stomach, and insides of her ears. Like Bon-Bon, she has a black button on the middle of her chest. She has slight salmon-colored blushes on her cheeks and her bowtie, rather than ordinary red in color. She also has green eyes rather than magenta eyes like Bon-Bon. The main reason being colored in pink is due to her opposite gender. Behavior Bonnet can randomly appear on the right side of the Office after lowering the Monitor, walking quickly to the left while focusing her eyes on the player and giggling as well. When encountered, the player must click on her nose in order to prevent her from attacking them, causing her to "deactivate" by comically falling over while covering her face. Otherwise, if not clicked before Bonnet ends her walk on the left side, she will duck out of sight, then instantly jumpscare the player, sending them back to the Custom Night screen. Night modes where Bonnet is active are listed as follows: *''Dolls, Attack!'' *''Girls' Night'' *''Weirdos'' *''Top Shelf'' *''Freddy & Co.'' *''Cupcake Challenge'' *''Golden Freddy'' Trivia *Her name is actually the name of a hat that ties under the wearer's chin. **Ironically, some girls are seen wearing a bonnet. **"Bonnet" is also a French word for "cap". *Bonnet is one of the animatronics in the game not to appear outside of the Custom Night, making her completely non-canon to the lore, along with Electrobab. *Bonnet is very similar to Phantom Freddy from the third game. Both first appear walking from the right side, and ducks down before popping out to jumpscare the player. *Being a recolored version of Bon-Bon, Bonnet's jumpscare animation is obviously identical to Bon-Bon's. *This is Bonnie's only counterpart who is female, while other counterparts are male. **This makes Bonnie the only animatronic with a confirmed counterpart of the opposite gender. **This refers to Bonnie being mistaken as female, shortly after the first game's release. *Being a small hand-puppet without any legs, it is unknown how Bonnet is able to walk in mid-air across the office. *Bonnet's endoskeleton can be seen underneath her exposed bottom. **Being a recolored variant of Bon-Bon, there is no doubt that Bon-Bon has the same endoskeleton. **From underneath her exposed bottom, there are what seems to appear as few purple-colored stains. This can be seen more clearly when looking in the game files. *Bonnet and Minireena are the only animatronics with the greatest number of appearances in the Custom Night. In this case, seven night modes. *At the end of Weirdos night, Bonnet says "Take me with you.". **This quote could reference the two endings of the game, or may be a nod to the mode's meaning. **This quote makes her the only Custom Night-exclusive animatronic from the game to speak. ***It was believed to be Bon-Bon's voice actor, Becky Shrimpton, but a recent AMA deconfirms this.I can confirm I did not. - Becky Shrimpton, Reddit - I'm Becky Shrimpton, the voice actor for Bon-Bon. Ask me anything! ****As for now, the name of Bonnet's voice provider is unknown. **She, along with Jack-O-Bonnie, are Bonnie's only counterparts non-canon to the series' lore. *Bonnet may be based on the headless disrepaired animatronic from the FNaF: Fright Dome attraction which appear to be colored in pink as well as wearing a red bowtie, matching Bonnet's features, as seen from this video at 2:40. *Even though Bonnet is non-canon, she does have a plush exclusive to Walmart designed by Funko. Errors *If one looks closely at Bonnet's right hand while she's ducking down, it clips through her muzzle. References |-|UCN = reappears in Ultimate Custom Night as one of the several non-selectable characers summoned by Dee Dee. Behavior After being summoned by Dee Dee, Bonnet will appear in the Office at the start of the screen's right side, then walking across the screen while giggling. The player is required to click on her nose to make her go away. If Bonnet reaches the end of the left side, she will jumpscare to give the player a game over. Trivia * Found in the game files, there are complete leftover frames for the animation of Bonnet covering her nose used back from Sister Location. This animation was meant to be a placeholder. * Prior to update patch 1.021, there is a bug causing Bonnet to sometimes to get stuck on the side of the screen. * Bonnet's mechanic is actually a throwback to Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location where she also scurry across the screen within the Office before jumpscaring the player after not being clicked on for too long. * Bonnet has her own mugshot seen in the game's teaser with other non-selectable characters. However, because she lacks her own customizable AI, Bonnet never received one in-game. |-|Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Bonnet just walkin' through.gif|Bonnet running across the Office. Bonnet ded.gif|Bonnet falling. Ultimate Custom Night Cn lolbit.jpg|Bonnet as she's introduced in Ultimate Custom Night's menu teaser. |-|Audio = Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Dialogues Audio Bonnet's giggles when active. The sound Bonnet emits when attacking the player. This scream is shared with Ennard in The Private Room. Warning: Loud! Ultimate Custom Night The scream Bonnet emits when attacking the player. Warning: Loud! Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Characters Category:Animatronics